Poison the doctor
by Markroft Pie
Summary: John has been poisoned, but by who? and why?  Angsty fiction
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and John were walking away from Scotland Yard; it was getting late and quite cold

"Even I could have solved that one" John said to Sherlock

"I would rather you didn't join the police, I need my blogger" Sherlock replied, rather sarcastically

"I find blogging therapeutic"

"Dull. Boring"

"Angelo's?"

"Nah, I feel like something different, there's a new place I was thinking of trying at some point. It's just down the road, we can walk it"

The restaurant looked very fancy and _expensive_. Not the kind of thing that would usually appeal to Sherlock. They walked in. It seemed that there were a lot of couples, holding hands, kissing. They got lead to a table; John was not sure where to look. They got a few glanced from some of the people, obviously thinking they were together. John felt his cheeks turning pink. He turned his gaze back to Sherlock, who seemed oblivious to the attention and was studying the windowpane. They were brought a candle. John decided not to bother telling the waiter that they weren't together, it would ruin the atmosphere. Sherlock must have picked up on this because he gave John an odd look and then turned his attention to his coat pocket, he was fiddling with something and smiling.

"What's so interesting?" John asked

"Nothing" Sherlock said pretending that he had been looking at the menu.

"Hmm... Waiter?" John called

They ordered and sat in an awkward silence

"So you're eating then?" John asked

"Case has finished now, I have nothing that needs my full attention"

"You have some strange habits Sherlock! I'm just going to pop to the toilets"

"Okay"

John returned to find the dishes served.

"That didn't take them long"

"No, good service"

Sherlock was watching John very closely during the whole meal. John shuffled slightly, hoping Sherlock would get the message that he didn't like Sherlock staring at him. Sherlock turned his attention back to his salad.

_Salad!_ _Does he ever eat a proper meal?_

The bill was paid and they left, there were still couples everywhere. They caught a taxi_, _Sherlock kept his attention on John the whole journey and then followed him up the stairs to the flat. His gaze was locked on John the whole time.

_He's not coming on to me I hope, what with the romantic restaurant and the constant looks_

Sherlock sat down on the sofa, muttering something to himself. John walked up to the fridge and stumbled slightly, he grabbed on to the handle and tried to pull himself up. He could feel his legs starting to give way as he grabbed desperately at the surfaces

"Sh-Shl-s-lok" he said, almost whispered. From what he could see, Sherlock was only watching him. John tried to turn around and look for his friend but his eyes had blurred and his clutch was weakening. John fell to the floor and he could no longer see or feel, helplessly unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

John woke to find himself in a clean bed, not his own. He looked around and almost physically jumped at whom he saw next to him, Mycroft.

"Good Morning, Dr Watson" he said "you have been out for a while now, two days in fact"

"Wh-why?" John replied

"Poison, not just food poisoning but something that was placed intentionally"

"Why would someone do that? I mean... Sherlock's not ill is he?" John said looking around again, he would have expected Sherlock to be here if his brother was.

"No, in a manner of speech" Mycroft said, John gave him a puzzled look

"Sherlock poisoned you, he admitted it so the hospital so they could give you immediate medication. If he wished to kill you, he wouldn't have done that" Mycroft continued. John was silent, staring into space. "Sherlock?... Wha- Why?"

"He won't say, he wants to speak to you at some point"

"Why isn't he here?"

"Guilt, I expect. There are people here that know what he did to you, and I doubt that they would let him in here alone with you"

"Are they going to charge him?"

"Well, the police want to hear your opinion before they make any final decisions"

"When can I get out of here?"

"There wasn't enough poison to permanently harm you. Should be out of your system before too long"

"When did he poi-"

"John please. I know no more than you, I suggest you sleep and leave this hospital as soon as possible. Sherlock will have answers to your questions" Mycroft strode out of the room.

It didn't take long for John to be healthy again, he didn't hear a word out of Sherlock in the three days that he was in the hospital nor did Mycroft call again. The only thing he received was a bunch of flowers from Harry. John left the hospital and got a taxi back to the flat.

He stood on Baker Street, looking at the painted door, wondering what to do. He fingered his keys in his pocket and looked upwards. There was a faint light coming through the curtains in the window of their flat, John pushed the brass key into the lock and slowly opened the door. It was dark inside but John didn't want to put the light on, it might startle Mrs. Hudson whom John expected to be asleep, she didn't know John was returning. Neither did Sherlock. John stood at the bottom of the stairs, he could hear faint music drifting from the flat. Sherlock probably won't have heard John if he was listening to music, or playing it? John wasn't sure, he walked up the stairs as quietly as he could. The door to the flat was shut.

_Should I knock? No, this is my flat too. Sherlock can't make me feel unwelcome here. I will walk in and demand an explanation_

John reached for the handle and pushed open the door. It opened slowly. The music had stopped and Sherlock sat on the sofa looking away from John. His violin and bow had been placed on his lap and his long elegant fingers were laid on the dark wood of the fiddle. His head was bowed, he knew who had just entered. John stood at the door; waiting for Sherlock to say something, apologize. Instead he just sat, staring at the instrument on his lap. Sherlock started plucking the strings gently

_What on earth is he doing? Does he think that he can just pretend this has never happened? Three days in hospital! Three bloody days! All because of this man. _

John realized that he had been stood in the same spot for over a minuet now. Sherlock had started plucking out a faint tune. John stared at the back of his head and his temper snapped. He stormed over to Sherlock, facing him. Sherlock made no reaction. John picked up the violin and threw it at the wall. There was a huge crack and the violin nearly broke in two, one of the strings had snapped. The wallpaper was also damaged, a small rip from where the sharp angles of the instrument had hit it.

John glanced at Sherlock who was staring at the wall where John had thrown his prized possession.

"That cost a lot o-" Sherlock started

"More than my life is worth? You almost killed me Sherlock! And don't try to deny it because I know it was you"

"I didn't mean to"

"Oh, because putting poison is someone's food isn't going to harm them at all is it?"

"It was an experiment," Sherlock said. John looked at him and then punched him. Hard.

"Oh and I bet these are your experiments too" John said, walking over to the kitchen and eyed up the selection of test tubes.

'SMASHHH'

Glass flew all over the floor. John turned back to look at Sherlock, he hadn't moved. John walked back over towards him again, he wasn't so angry now. He turned to face Sherlock. Sherlock's body was shaking slightly now.

"John?" He said. "I didn't think you would come back"

"Your brother said the police want my opinion on the situation before they decide whether to charge you or not"

"Let them do what they want, I deserve it. To think I was so stupid to risk your life"

"Why?"

"It was for that case, I wanted to know what effect this powder had on the body. I was expecting it to make you high or something, not poison you" Sherlock was still looking at the floor.

"Sherlock, look at me"

Sherlock looked up at John, he had tears running down his face.

_Crying? I didn't think he did that..._

"I- I'm going out for a bit, I need to think this over" John said, walking out the door.

John went out to the pub for a bit with Sarah, it was starting to get late so he left


End file.
